


Cœur de pierre

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [31]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bitterness, Drabble, F/F, Foxx persona, UST, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bling en veut de toutes ses forces à 'Foxx' d'avoir ainsi menti et trahi toute leur équipe... pourquoi prend elle le problème tellement à cœur ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cœur de pierre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maldonne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371385) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> Titre : cœur de pierre  
> Auteur : ylg  
> Fandom : X-verse, (New) X-Men ('00ties)  
> Personnages/Couple : Bling/Foxx  
> Rating : PG-13 / K-plus  
> Disclaimer : Marvel  
> Thèmes : pour l'International Femslash Day (samedi mi-juillet, édition '11)  
> fandom = X-Men pour 31 jours (16 juillet '11 ; 22/31)  
> défis « danger/impact » pour mf 100 mots  
> Nombre de mots : 100

L’on envoie les petits jeunes s’entraîner en Salle des Dangers et pour une fois ils ont le droit de choisir eux-mêmes le type de simulation qu’ils veulent. Bling opte pour du tir sur cible mouvante et programme comme ennemi celle qui a infiltré leur équipe récemment avec pour but de détruire un de leurs membres sans égards pour les dommages collatéraux. 

Elle laisse croire à tout le monde que c’est de colère qu’elle crible Foxx d’éclats de pierre. Si elle pouvait s’en convaincre elle-même ! ces projectiles qu’elle unit si violemment à l’autre font partie de son propre corps.


End file.
